The Easy Life of a Fun Captain -- Season 1
by KyramPK1875
Summary: The story of a Starfleet captain in her escapades around the galaxy! (Based off of the Star Trek MMO, Star Trek Online!) Finished for now, reviews are encouraged! Season 2 to possibly begin not shortly!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Accessing datafile 1187-5.42..._

_Name: Cara Pyarjai Kyote_  
_Current Rank: Starfleet Commander_  
_Current Age: 22_  
_Current Height: 5 ft. 6 in._  
_Current Weight: 118 lbs._  
_Eye Color: Blue_  
_Hair: Black_  
_Birthplace: San Antonio, Texas, USA, North America, Earth, Soi System, Sirius Sector Block_  
_Born: 2387_  
_Commission Date: February 29th, 2406_  
_Current Status: Active, in command of _U.S.S. Dann'e II_, advanced escort_

_Career:_  
_-_ Commissioned Feb. 29, 2406 under order of Admiral Quinn (rank: Ensign)  
  
_-_ Promoted to Lieutenant under wartime valor commendation, Admiral Quinn, 2409  
_  
__-__-_ Placed in charge of light cruiser U.S.S. Malevolence_, designation NCC 187542-1_  
_  
__-_ Promoted to Lieutenant Commander under special order, Admiral Quinn, 2409  
_  
__-__-_ Placed in charge of escort U.S.S. Pernicious_, designation NCC 187542-2_  
_  
__-_ Promoted to Commander under order of merit, Captain Franklin Drake, 2409

___-__-_ Placed in charge of heavy escort U.S.S. Pernicious II_, designation NCC 187542-3_

___-__-_ Given light escort U.S.S. Malevolence II_, designation NCC 187542-4_

___-__-_ Given Peregrine Fighter U.S.S. Fury_, designation NCC-187542-41_

___-__-_ Given Class-F Shuttle U.S.S. Vengeance_, designation NCC-187542-42_

_- Promoted to Rear Admiral, Lower Half under order of merit and exemplary designation, _

_- Placed in charge of advanced escort _U.S.S. Dann'e II, _designation NCC-187542-5_

_Notes:_

_- Subverts orders whenever possible_

_- Frequents bars, strip clubs_

___- _Has a fondness for Earl Grey Tea, which is promptly spiked with hard alcohol by bartender

___- _Said Earl Grey causes her to launch into a wildly licentious candor, involving anyone and everyone

___- _Has been known for several out-of-regulation relationships with fellow crewmembers, often leading to coitus

___- _Is nonetheless effective against any hostile thrown against her, and should be promoted further in the rank chain whenever deemed appropriate

_End Datafile 1187-5.42..._

Admiral Riker brought his hand to his forehead, lightly massaging his temple. _Why this dossier? And why now? She's just a girl...but yet, she smacks of Kirk's flair. Could she be the one to take down the Borg, once and for all?_

He smiled as the door hissed open, and an ensign brought in his cup of Earl Grey tea. _If there's one thing we both share, it's a respect of Jean-Luc and his choices in drink. _He sipped from the hot glass, and inhaled deeply.

"Thanks, Ensign."

The girl brightened at his words, and walked away beaming. "I swear, it's like I'm a celebrity." He shrugged, and, as a brief thought of Jean-Luc and how he hated being behind desks, rather roaming a bridge passed through his mind, he smiled again.

"I miss him."

* * *

_A/N: This story is heavily based off of the free-to-play MMO, Star Trek Online, and its storyline. All resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. :D But this is merely the prologue, meant to bring the reader up to speed with Cara and her life previous. This story will naturally flow as I play the character in the game._

_Feel free, if you do play Star Trek Online, to look for me. My name is _Cara kyrampk1875_, so maybe we can hang out. Some Earl Grey Tea, blowing stuff up...it'll be fun._

_I intend to provide a glossary of any new characters, Klingon terms I use, or any in-game clarification. Such notes will hang out in the_ **Notes** _section._

_All in all, have fun reading this story, leave a sincere review, and find me in game!_

~Ky


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal day aboard the U.S.S. Pernicious II. Her large crew crammed aboard the heavy tactical escort, their various tasks at the forefront of their minds. As they traveled slowly through the vastness of space, they wondered when the captain would make her appearance in the bar, as usual.

For, you see, Commander Cara Pyarjai Kyote was known for her periods of heavy binging, debauchery, and shamefulness; her crew certainly didn't uphold her as an example of Starfleet greatness. But she had done well against the Borg, and that had mattered. In Admiral Quinn's eyes, she was the greatest officer ever to rise the ranks.

She had caught the eye of not only the commanding officer of Earth Spacedock, but of her aspiring bridge officers. One of them, a dashing young human, was her senior tactical officer and future husband. They had endangered the other bridge officers multiple times during their debaucherous escapades—once, an airlock, another, a surgical bone saw.

But her wild nature notwithstanding, she was on the bridge, after a month of shore leave roaming the clubs, acquiring equipment, and receiving accolades. She sat, bloodshot eyes indicating that again, she had been slipped an Earl Grey Tea with a major spike of alcohol. The bartender liked to do that.

Kai looked back at his future wife, and smiled. He loved her, and she knew that. Their love was fiercely unprofessional, but she managed to evade the questions. Her integrity must not be questioned. He smiled again when she met his gaze, and blew a kiss to him, making him blush.

The engineering officer beside him, Balop (a rather snobby Andorian male), sniffed in defiance. He had hated Kai ever since he waltzed on board. But he had a relationship of his own: with the chief science officer, Jucsoi. Their shared bond as Andorians meant a strong relationship, and they were as equally passionate as the two humans.

The odd one out was the secondary tactical officer, the Trill, Mirra. She abstained from any relationships, per her choice, although when persuaded with enough alcohol, was cooperative with any male.

One might have looked upon this crew as unprofessional, emotional, and unfocused. But little did they know the trials they were to go through shortly.

"Alright, if there's nothing else for me, I'll just head to bed. I don't feel too good."

The bridge officers nodded collectively, so Cara rose from her seat. She stumbled her way into her ready room, and sat down at the desk. She flipped on a console, and smiled.

"Hey, sis."

"Hi!" the enthusiastic girl on the other end of the video call said.

"What's up?"

"Not much, sis. Quinn put me in command of my own starship!" the girl revealed, obviously excited.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I called it the U.S.S. Gleeful!"

"What type of ship is it?"

"A light cruiser. Hey, I even got my own bridge officer!"

"That's awesome, Karaina! Who is it?" Cara asked.

"Strangely enough...you know Mirra, your tactical officer?"

"Yeah..."

"Turns out her sister is my bridge officer!"

"That's awesome! Hey, how about we meet at Earth Spacedock for some Earl Grey and talk about what's going on?"

"That sounds like a plan, sis! Thanks for calling me!"

"You too. I miss you, Karaina. See you at E-S-D!"

She ended the call and stood up. She touched her combadge.

"Kai?"

-"Yes, love?"-

"Take me back to my quarters?"

-"Certainly."- Even over the comm, she could tell he was excited. She grinned.

Their lips intertwined, the blood rushing instinctively to Cara's face. "Oh, Kai..." He pulled away from her briefly. "Love, can we talk?"

She paused, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"There are...rumors...that I'll be transferred to another ship."

Her heart stopped. "B-b-but...but Kai...why...?"

"I-I don't know, Cara. But, I figured you'd want to know that."

Her heart ripped to shreds, and her mind in a turmoil, any word could set her off.

"Kiss me, Cara?"

She stared at him, mouth slightly agape. "First, you want to take me to bed, then you 'decide' to tell me that you're _leaving _me? And then you want me to kiss you?" She stepped closer to him, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him into an embrace. Their lips locked again, but she pulled away. She stepped back a half-step, and slapped him.

"I need some time to think. If you want to have a chance, you'll leave me alone."

"B-but...Cara?"

"Now!" She turned from him, and sat on her bed. He walked toward the door, the tears welling in his eyes. With a glance back at her, he passed through the door. She stared at him as he left. When he was out of earshot, she threw herself onto her bed, and cried.

* * *

_A/N: This is the first real _"plot twist"_, per se. Her life is idyllic, and thus begins the hard fall to reality. Her actions will have consequences, and it's how she deals with them that will determine whether her loved ones will survive._

_Also, the next chapter introduces a new character! The character in question is actually played by a friend of mine, and I incorporated him in. Most of the key characters in this story are either mine or someone else's, used with their permission and input._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
Her combadge chirped, awakening her from her sorrow-induced sleep. She stabbed at the cake of makeup and tears on her cheeks, and touched the Starfleet symbol.

"T-this is Cara."

-"Hey, this is Dann'e. I understand you're at Earth Spacedock?"-

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. However, I'm about a lightyear or two away. What time do I need to be there?"

-"Well, I'm here conducting repairs. So I'm free for at least a week."-

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to talk to somebody."

-"Understood. Dann'e, out."-

Allowing her cynicism to shine through briefly, she smirked. "Ah, yes. Dann'e, several liters of hard liquor, and a whole week. What a great way to recuperate."

She shifted back to her normal self, and touched her combadge. "Mirra, plot a course to the Sol system. We're going to Earth."

-"Understood. And may I ask why you're not on the bridge?"-

"I'm doing some reading."

-"I understand, sir. Plotting course now. I'll see you when you're done, Commander. Have fun."-

The trip to Earth was spent mainly cleaning herself up. She hated how she had treated Kai, and she felt that he deserved a second chance. But if he thought she could be influenced by his, admittedly, handsome features, he was wrong.

But Dann'e...he understood her. Even though he was an alien, he knew, even in the brief time they had known each other, exactly what she wanted, be it beverage, food, or anything else.

She couldn't have imagined she would have been in this place, choosing between two men. She had thought her life would have been easier. _'I suppose when you like to shop around, you have to choose.'_She sighed. She splashed some water on her cheeks, washing away the mascara which had congealed with the salty tears. She wondered what else would have happened had she handled things last night differently.

"I can't believe he's going to leave." She heard a knock on the panel beside the door. She hurriedly wrapped a towel around her form, and closed the bathroom door.

"Come in!" The petite footsteps indicated either the Trill or the Andorian. She relaxed, and opened the door. Before her stood her science officer, the Trill, Jucsoi. "What's wrong, Jucsoi?"

"Kai...confided in me what happened last night."

"And? Am I the basest of all evils?"

"Well, after the ale and the...rather interesting night we had last night, I would say, no comment."

She stopped. "He _slept _with you?!"

"Well, it was a rather intriguing tryst, I must admit, but, sir, I was _technically _unwilling." She chewed over her words. "Cara, I'm sorry...I...please forgive me?"

"It's fine, Jucsoi. It's no fault of your own. That _'urwI'_...I should have expected it. As long as you're having a good time, I suppose."

"So, is that statement expressing approval...?"

"Sure. Now, do you happen to know how far we are from Earth?"

"Oh, yes. We're almost there, Commander."

"Oh, good. Satisfactory."

The Trill smiled, and turned. As she walked away, Cara took note of the state of her attire.  
_'Not up to par...disheveled…why am I not surprised?'_

She hurriedly dressed and stepped out. She sighed, and hoped to any deity that Kai was somehow missing from the bridge.

* * *

Earth Spacedock: the destination of choice for diplomats, Starfleet captains, and enthusiastic Ferengi. As Cara passed through the different quarters of the main deck, she grinned. Because she knew who would be waiting at Club 47.

"Dann'e!" She called to the figure at the bar.

"He-hey, hot stuff!" He turned, nearly stumbling. The alien's eyes were bloodshot, and his head swayed from side to side.

"Not cool, mi amigo, you got a head start!" She teased as she stepped to the bar, and ordered an Earl Grey.

"I figured I'd need to be. You can catch up...quickly. By the way, you...look stunning." He murmured between hiccups.

She blushed. He was right, of course. She decided to wear her off-duty clothes. The outfit consisted of a long-sleeve jumpsuit unzipped deeply and cut off at the midriff, and stippled pants to match. "Why thank you. Now shut up and drink."

"That's my girl. Now, I'll...give you a chance to catch up. Once you get to five, we'll start...counting. The first one to pass out has to host us...on their ship." He said through more hiccups.

"Alright. It's a deal." She smiled, pushed the Earl Grey aside, and ordered a bottle of Romulan wine. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'll stick with my vodka. Straight up."

"Oh yeah, because you can handle that. I'll laugh if you can make it to seven."

"Is that a challenge, my fair lady?"

"You could call it that." She poured a glass of wine, and downed it. "One."

As the drinks accumulated, time flowed, until they had each downed six glasses of their respective drinks.

"Ready to lose, Cara?"

"Heh. No, but I'm sure you are." She poured another glass, and drank it. She hiccuped. "Seven. Beat that."

He poured a shot of vodka, and gulped it. "Seven."

She poured a glass of her wine, reaching over to his vodka and pouring a shot into her glass. Alarmed, he glanced at her. "You...sure?"

"Yep. I know what I'm doing." She downed the drink, and promptly toppled from the chair.

* * *

"Wuh...where am I?" She sat up, alarmed.

"It's alright. You're on your ship. I took the liberty of beaming us aboard. You're in your quarters, your bed."

"So, did I lose?"

He grinned. "You did. You may have lost one of your livers, too."

"I only have one, remember?" She smirked.

"Oh. Right. Silly me."

"So, I lost, and you beamed me aboard my ship. What else to do but _nga'chuq_?"

He laughed. "That's the idea, Cara."

* * *

_A/N: Pardon the delay. The release of Season 7 and the ensuing bugs kept me away from the game and writing about it. Allow me to clarify some things:_

_Dann'e is an actual character, played by a friend of mine. Any dialogue is inspired by our actions in the game. So in this case, they got horribly drunk._

_In other news: the plot thickens!_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**  
She opened her eyes. Dann'e was sitting in the chair beside the bed, reading an old paper copy of War and Peace, by an old Russian author, Leo Tolstoy. She pulled the covers down, and promptly pulled them back up.

"Oh." _Naked again. Frak._

"Yes, I see you're awake. I hope you're not too disturbed by the hangover from last night."

"_Disturbed _isn't the word I used. More like relieved."

"Really? Why?"

She swung herself out of bed, and jogged around the bed to the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around herself, she sighed. "You know Kai?"

"Your _baktag _boyfriend?"

"Sure. Well, he's getting reassigned to another ship."

He allowed a small sigh of relief, but otherwise remained his polite but sarcastic self.

"And it turns out he wasn't satisifed with pissing me off, so he slept with my science officer."

"Wow."

"I know. So, now, I don't know what to do with him."

"If I may interject...dump him. He's worthless."

"I see. And who would I find as a replacement?" A coy smile found its way across her face.

"I don't know...Wesley Crusher?"

"Hah, hah. You're funny. I have a certain man in mind."

"And who would that be?" He stood.

"Take a guess." She released her hold on the towel.

* * *

"You did _what_, Captain?" the small Andorian exclaimed.

"What can I say? The second time was even more fun." Cara answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't the alcohol?"

"No...pretty sure I made that decision on my own."

"And he took your copy of War and Peace?"

"He _loaned _it."

"Whatever. And does Kai know about this?"

"Frak Kai."

"I thought you two were..."

"Not anymore."

"Forget I asked. Now, if I may ask, why are we lingerie shopping?"

"Because we can."

"Ah. I see."

* * *

Her lingerie shopping over, she walked into her ready room, sat down at the terminal, and began to write.

_Dear Essan,_

_I've been reluctant to send you this, but things have changed. Specifically, between Kai and I._

_Firstly, he's moving to another ship, and that's guaranteed. _  
_Secondly, he slept with my science officer right after he broke the news to me. I literally just found out about it._

_But all of this to say that I don't know who to love anymore. In case you wonder where I am, I'll probably be at Club 47, drowning my sorrows away in Earl Grey. In the event we meet, I'd love to talk._

_Looking forward to our next encounter,_

_~Cara_

She stared at the screen for a time, and then, with a determined look on her face, tapped the button to send the message.

She was torn, to say the least. The last few nights had shaken up her world. She had been so certain that she would spend the rest of her life with Kai, and then, in the moment it took him to breathe, all that was shattered. Then, last night, her friendship with Dann'e had rapidly escalated into something she wasn't sure she was prepared for. And then there was Essan, the Vice Admiral who specialized in diplomacy. She had met him at Club 47, talking to another of his rank, and she had become rapidly involved in their conversation. From then on, it had turned into a sort of father-daughter relationship. But she wasn't sure if she wanted more. She was confused, and she hoped she would be able to figure it out in the coming weeks.

_A/N: I hate formatting. Also, short chapter. Long one next, hopefully! ~Ky_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

One lightyear away, orbiting the Klingon fortress of Qo'nos, in a Bird of Prey, sat the former Orion slave, Caraina. She sat, tapping at a console.

Her parents, both officers in the Grand Klingon army, had died when she was at the tender age of 12, in an attack by Starfleet. After the incident, she had been sold into slavery, and had been passed around like a utility for various men. In order to escape her seemingly endless lifestyle, she determined to join the Klingon army.

After prying around in the database of military encounters, she had determined the starship that had killed her parents. She cross-checked it with the Starfleet rosters, and found that the human girl, now a commander, was currently set for deployment to the Argelius System.

_Perfect_, she mused. _Cara Pyarjai Kyote will be dead, and I will have my revenge._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Earth, Cara strolled into Admiral Quinn's office.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?"

The middle-aged man behind the desk rose, and motioned for her to take a seat.

"The reason I called you here, Cara, is that I need a...personal...favor."

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Well, in order for you to promote further to Captain, I require...well..." He rose, grasped her lightly by the shoulder, and pulled her in for an embrace. "Your progress has been...remarkable, Cara. I do require a more...in-depth examination of your uniform. It doesn't appear to be up to par." He grinned, and kissed her, slipping a hand to her thigh...

* * *

"Well, Commander, I cannot believe it. First, you break up with Kai, then he sleeps with Jucsoi, you sleep with Dann'e, twice, and now Admiral Quinn?"

"That last one wasn't my fault. He forced me."

"You could report him, sir."

"Mirra, he's the Admiral. And I'm sure he gets many false accusations of harassment against him, so how would any court find my case any different?"

"I suppose you're right. But you'll let him get away with this?"

"For now, Mirra." She grimaced, then smiled. "How has Balop been treating you?"

"Wonderfully! While we were on shore leave, he took me to an excellent restaurant in Boston, and we had a nice date. A very long, nice date."

"Good to know someone is doing well in a relationship. Thanks, Mirra. I appreciate being able to talk to someone."

"It's no problem, Commander. If you need me again, let me know."

* * *

Kai sat at the bar in San Francisco, twenty empty shot glasses by him on the countertop. He didn't know what to do with himself. He had ruined his relationship with Cara, slept with Jucsoi, and was now wasting his energy credits on cheap drinks. He nervously glanced to the door as it opened. He scowled as the distinctly alien form made his way to the bar, and sat beside him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Sunshine!" the alien said, a wide smile on his face as he signaled for a shot of hard vodka.

"Frak off, Dann'e. You've done enough recently."

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"I've heard what you did. You slept with my fiancee."

"Correction, my dear Kai. She's no longer your fiancee. In fact, I'd say, after your escapades, she's more likely to be an Orion slavemaster's fiancee."

He wearily stood to his feet and lightly shoved the alien. But he triggered something in Dann'e. Long-buried, an instinct suddenly burst to the forefront. Kai was forced to dodge lazily the haymaker punch thrown his way, and he snapped to a defensive position. He attempted to throw a punch at the alien, but, missing, stumbled into the path of an uppercut. He stumbled back, over a stool, and to the ground. He rolled to his back, and backed up to the counter.

"Hey...Dann'e...it's alright, we can work this out..."

"No. You screwed with me, I'll screw your face over."

Dann'e kicked the man repeatedly, the blood pooling on the floor. Kai tried to stand, but fell back to the floor. That is, until Dann'e pulled him up to his feet, and began to swing at anywhere and everywhere.

The door opened again, and a petite figure wedged her way between the two men.

"Cara?" Kai gasped, gladly pulling away from the enraged alien.

"Dann'e! Stop!" She exclaimed, pushing him away. "You two, leave each other alone. Kai, you're still my bridge officer, and I need you back on my ship. Now." She touched her combadge, and Kai was suddenly beamed aboard the ship.

"Dann'e...I know you hate him, but please, as long as he's on my ship, I need him alive." She guided him out the door, and into a back alley. "Now, do I make myself clear?"

He nodded, more captivated by her beauty than anything. "So, what you're saying is, now I can go buy you a drink?"

She grinned, and shook her head. "Certainly."

They walked back into the bar, and Dann'e ordered her a glass of rum, and him, vodka.

"You know what I like, Dann'e! I'm impressed."

"I aim to please." He grinned, and she responded by kissing him. She knew where this night was going. She welcomed it, with open arms.

_A/N: So yeah...Admiral Quinn, the commander of Earth Spacedock. And now, he's just a tad perverted. And the two hotheads meet. And the plot thickens._

_And Season 7 is out, and relatively stable. As of this writing, I'm at Level 32 (read, 33, because I can), so I've been at Captain for a while. Again, if you play STO, feel free to meet me usually at Club 47 at ESD. Playername is _Cara kyrampk1875_._

~Ky


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I never knew it was possible, Commander."

"Yeah, well, when you're in emotional turmoil, your body finds ways of...release."

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Cara. Why are you doing this?"

"Well, Mirra..." She crumpled her face to show her thought process. "I'd say I'm confused, so I'm just throwing myself at anyone. Do you approve of it?"

"Honestly, sir?" She paused. "Not of the methods, but yes. I approve the fact that you're trying to find someone to live the rest of your life with. In fact, if I were in a position of power, I'd applaud it."

"Thank you, Mirra." Cara looked down at her hands. She had noticed the past few days that they seemed more rough to her. In her morbid self-commentary, she noted that it resembled her: rough. A thought flashed through her mind: _I've lost my charm. _

"Commander? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure?" Mirra rose.

"Absolutely. Thanks again, Mirra."

She frowned at the console. "The Argelius System? Why me?" No one answered. For the first time in several days, it was just her, alone. "Alright...I assume this is from Quinn. The old pervert." She grinned. "But I'll be darned if that wasn't fun. Creepy, but fun." She rose, and walked around the desk and out of her ready room. She took her place at the helm of her ship, and, in the blink of an eye, they were in warp space, headed for Argelius.

_A/N: VERY short chapter, I know, and I apologize. But, the next chapter is big, both length-wise and plot-wise. So stick around and enjoy. Ky, out. :3_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Caraina sat, her ship cloaked, in orbit around Argelius II, waiting gleefully for the starship to pull out of warp. She knew she was probably throwing her life away, but she would at least die a warrior's death.

At long last, the Pernicious II pulled into realspace. It maneuvered its way past her ship at full impulse, headed for the planet's surface. _Perfect._She motioned, her ship uncloaked, and all weapons fired at the Starfleet ship's engines. She motioned again, and the ships' shields were disabled. Another motion, and they were beamed aboard.

_Well, that was easy._They were in the cargo bay. By her estimation, it would take them about 5 minutes to make it into the main corridor. Her team consisted of her, her Gorn tactical officer and four Klingon security troops. They moved with lightning efficiency, striking down any resistance, until finally, they were in the main corridor. She directed a trooper to shoot a panel, and the hallway was plunged into darkness. Soon, it was bathed in a deep red glow.

"Captain! Main corridor has lost power!"

"Understood. Kai, get some men down there."

He saluted, and stood. He pressed his combadge, and stepped toward the door. He paused, turned around, and crossed the gap between them.

"Cara, I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

She shut him up with a kiss on the lips, and, as they pulled away, she smiled. "Thank you, Kai. I forgive you." He turned again, and walked out.

* * *

The turbolift opened, and phaser fire poured out toward them. They took cover, and fired back. In the brief firefight, she lost one security trooper. The Starfleet cowards, however, were less fortunate. All were dead, except a human male, who sat against the wall, nursing his fatal wounds.  
"Y-you'll...never...make it off here alive. She's...she's gone."  
She laughed. "You would make a convincing liar, boy, except you're dead." She raised her bat'leth for the kill, and swung.

She gasped as the security cams revealed the gruesome sight. "They...they killed him. His head, just...off his body."  
"Sir, we've got to get you out of here!"  
"Wait, Mirra! Let me try something." She touched her combadge, and whispered a code only she knew.

* * *

He was already in motion. As soon as he had received her distress code, he had sent his ship to her location as fast as he could. Soon, he was in the Argelius system, and barreling rapidly toward the Klingon ship and the ailing Starfleet vessel. With a swift series of mines and torpedoes, the Klingon bird-of-prey was nothing but ashes, and he beamed aboard the ship.

"Dann'e!" She exclaimed, and, as he appeared in her ready room, she drew her phaser. "There's five of them. Three Klingon, one Gorn, and an Orion. Leave the Orion alive. I need to speak with her."

"Understood, Cara. You are aware you owe me one?"

"Shut up!" She grinned, and opened the door.

The three Klingons were not prepared for the assault from their right, and they quickly fell. The Gorn moved in front of the Orion, and took a plasma round to the chest. He staggered back to where he had stood, and charged the two Starfleet officers. Cara pulled her knife, and, as the reptile grabbed her and pulled her toward him, she stabbed at his eyes. Enraged, the Gorn threw her against the wall, and she blacked out.

_A/N: Have I mentioned that the plot thickens? lol So yes, this is actually a character in the game, Caraina. If you play Klingon, she's still at Qo'nos. So yeah...Thanks to all 34 of you who have managed to find my story. I really appreciate it, and if you like this story, I'd love to hear what you thought about it. If you don't, then tell me why! I'm flexible! :3 ~Ky_


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"W-wha...?"

"We're fine...you're fine...your ship is fine." It was Dann'e.

"Where's the Orion?"

"In the corner, there, unconscious."

"And the Gorn?"

"Dead."

She sat up, and stared, wide-eyed at him. "You're bleeding."

"Irrelevant. My blood coagulates quickly."

"How am I?"

"You got the wind knocked out of you, and your arm was lacerated by a console, so I had to stop the bleeding."

"When you said my ship was fine, what did you mean?"

"Well, after skimming the damage reports from Engineering, your ship suffered critical damage to the warp cores and shield generators. Half of your crew is dead, and Kai is...decapitated."

"Oh."

"You'll need to come with me on my ship. Your ship is useless now."

"But...but Kai...and...I..." She started up from the couch she had been laid on, and grabbed the Orion's collar. Slapping her into consciousness, she threw the Orion onto the desk.

"You! You did this to me, you did this to my crew, you...you did this to...to Starfleet!" She threw a punch at the green-skinned girl's ribs. The crack was sickening, yet music to Cara's ears. Dann'e stood helplessly by as the adrenaline-raddled woman beat out her anger on the poor Orion teenager.

"Wait! Wait!" The girl blurted out, the pain evident. She was met with a punch to her nose, instantaneously breaking it. The blood pooled on her desk, and dripped onto the floor, collecting again around Cara's boot. This brought a reprieve to the assault. "If I may..." she coughed, "...I know I deserve no apology, but I may be of use to you and Starfleet."

"That depends...what kind of use?"

"Oh, you know, the usual...pleasure slave, intel...entertainer, intel...I hope you catch my drift."

"Very well. When I can get to a ship that _isn't destroyed_, I'll take care of your rib and nose."

"Pardon me for that." She took a chance and grinned. It hurt.

_I'm beginning to like this Orion, even though she _is_ a lousy mass murderer._"Let's get my people off this ship."

* * *

"Cara, this isn't right. She's blatantly trying to bait you."

"I don't care. For one, she's a teenager, fragile, and I rattled her. Secondly, I'm fully intent on using her as a pleasure slave. Thirdly, if there's any intel I can get out of her skull before I frak her brains out, then I will get it."

"Okay...but I don't trust her."

"If she was really committed to the Klingon ways, she would have taken her death at my hands like a warrior. Instead, she cowered out."

"Point taken. Are you fit for a drink?"

"You've got an iron liver."

"Better yet, my dear Cara, I have two."

She truly smiled, for the first time in a long time, and traced a finger down his chest. "Oh, Dann'e...why was I so blind to you?"

"I don't know. But I feel like the entire universe is brighter because I'm with you."

"And I feel like all the suns of this galaxy cannot compare to the intensity of my heart."

He swept her into his arms, and onto the desk. She fleetingly thought of the Orion, chained down in the turbolift, and then of the teen's blood dried on the desk's surface. But then, as bare skin touched blood-stained desk, she pushed the thought aside.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Dear Cara,_

_I am very sorry to hear this...I do not know what more to say._

_Perhaps this is a time for you to replenish yourself as a woman, and not as a woman with a mate._

_My last diplomatic visit to Vulcan have provided me with a special gift... which I believe represents your wits and special character. The grown species is a fierce predator, but I believe with the right kind of love and care, the Vulcan monks confirm, it can become a loving and loyal companion._

_I believe it is not a matter of luck, that I stumble upon it._

_Therefore it is for you, may it accompany your healing with its unique traits of affection my friend._

_Essan_

She tapped the table with her fingers. She would have to stop by Earth and pick up the gift.

"Cara?" Dann'e walked through the opening door. She hurriedly closed the display, and smiled.

"What's up?"

"We can beam over to my ship now. Everyone is aboard. You want to take care of our acquisition?"

"Definitely." She grinned.

"Alright. I'll beam you over when you're ready."

Cara opened the turbolift, grabbed the collar of the green-skinned 17-year old, unlocked the chain, and threw her onto the floor of the bridge. "Let's go."

"May I ask where we're going?"

"Somewhere." She grabbed the Orion's hair, and pulled her up. She touched the combadge. "Dann'e, we're ready for you."

-"If you say so."- They dematerialized, and left the ship to float eternally in orbit of a small planet in the Argelius Sector.

* * *

The science ensign frowned at the screen. _A small polarity shift, and ionic disturbance. Must be another transport. But I thought everyone was aboard? Guess I was wrong._

The disturbance turned out to be an alien operative, sent to shadow the young Klingon officer. She was spindly, yet agile; experienced, yet only a Commander in the KDF.

She made her way to the bridge, relying on her stealth and nimbleness. She opened the door, and rolled toward the male Starfleet captain. She drew a knife, and held it to his throat. The female drew a phaser and pointed it at the intruder.

"Don't even think about it." She gave the knife a push. Dann'e smiled, and dropped an elbow into her gut. The moment of hesitation cost her. Dann'e moved with the attacker's momentum and pushed her against the wall, the knife bouncing harmlessly away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Simple. Rescuing her," she motioned toward the Orion, "and killing as many of you as I can."

"Funny. That's not going to happen. Say, how about you and I go grab something to eat?"

Cara snickered at the reaction of the intruder: "Are you kidding?"

"No, my dear, I'm not. Care to join me?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

He smiled. "No."

"Fine." He released his hold on her, and waved his hand toward his ready room.

"Somehow I feel betrayed."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Cara stared at the Orion.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Especially when someone _kills your parents_."

"Oh...was that me?"

"Yes! Yes it was you! I'm not sure if I can put myself past it!"

"Well..." Cara paused. She realized she didn't even know the poor girl's name.

"The name's Caraina."

"Very well. Caraina...I know you won't accept it, but I'm sorry. To be honest, I didn't know. I would have spared them had I known what a beautiful child they produced." Cara stepped out on a limb, and, guiding the Orion's lips to hers, jumped into the abyss.

* * *

"No, seriously. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You're...intriguing." He replied.

"I want to kill all of you. Isn't that a buzzkill?"

"No, it's more of a curiousity. Brandy?"

She nodded. "I must say...you're not an average Starfleet."

He jokingly took on an offended demeanor. "I'm offended you'd even think of me as average."

She smiled, took a sip of brandy, and leaned forward. "You know, I never thought that on a mission to kill Starfleet, I'd fall in love with one."

"I'm impeccable like that." He propped his head up on his arm, closing the gap between them. She gave a slight purse of her lips. He met that with a full-blown kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, she smiled.

"You never told me your name, Starfleet."

"Chez Dann'e Tornful. Yours?"

"Teya. Teya Adom Releik."

He smiled. "Care for another glass of brandy?" He knew where this night was going. He just hoped to any deity out there that he could explain it to Cara.

* * *

"You _WHAT_?"

"Hear me out here, Cara. I know why she was here-"

"You SLEPT with her! You beat up Kai for doing stuff like that, how do you think _I _feel?!" She threw a fist against his chest. She then stormed away from him.

"Cara, I...I love you."

"Sure. So did Kai. But now look where he is."

Sensing what was going to happen, he closed the gap between them. "Cara...don't do this to yourself."

She turned to look at him, her glare ice-cold. "Don't. Do. What."

"Don't take it out on yourself. Look, she told me everything. Who sent her, where they're located, how to get in and out...if you'll let me explain, you'll understand my methods."

"I don't care about the results, I care about you taking something special from me, only for us, and wasting it with another woman."

He turned from her. "Like you've done better."

His words, however true, cut down to her core. Here they were, madly in love. She knew she was in the wrong, but she'd be damned if she would be hurt again. Kai, Quinn, and now Dann'e? Was there no one else to trust?

"Dann'e...I...I'm sorry."

"You don't mean that."

She began to tear up. "Yes...yes I do! I mean every word. Dann'e...I love you! Don't leave me!" She nearly shouted the words at him. He stopped, turned back to her, and held his arms open. She ran to him, grabbed him in the biggest embrace he'd known, and kissed his neck.  
"Don't do that to me again...please?" she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, numb to anything but the feeling of her clutching him. "Cara..."

She pulled back to look at his face. "Yes, Dann'e?"

"I love you, and I know what happened was stupid. I'm sorry for it."

"I forgive you. Now, I have a bone to pick with you." She kissed him, once again feeling like she was where she belonged.

* * *

"I was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"You told him everything."

"Yes."

"You realize the Warrior's Hall will have you killed?" the Orion said, adjusting her loincloth.

"Probably, which is why I'm not going back." the alien shot back.

"You're staying?"

"You are too."

"But I don't have a choice. You do."

"Look, as much as I regret giving away our secrets, I love him, and we just have to face the reality that the Klingon way isn't the best way."

"Neither are other norms."

"Such as?"

"The definition that only men and women of any given species can copulate."

"How so?"

"The female Starfleet and I."

"You...you did what?"

"Exactly."

The alien grinned at the Orion. "I'm liking this whole 'captivity' thing."

_A/N: A longer chapter, and a long period between posts. Pardon _moi_._

_Herein ends my backlog of chapters, so from here on out, it's going to be a bit slower._

_~Ky_


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"I'm liking this new ship. And I particularly like the name you gave it."

"The Dann'e?"

He chuckled. "It's a perfect name."

"Well, I couldn't think of a more perfect man to name it after."

He smiled, and kissed her. Her combadge twirped, and she answered.

"Pernicious II, er...Dann'e to the Captain. New bridge officer on deck."

"Understood. On my way."

"Pernici-Dann'e, out."

She laughed. "It's going to be interesting listening to the transporter chief adjust to the new name."

* * *

"So, I assume you're my new bridge officer?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Vulcan saluted, her brunette hair glowing under the light of the transporter room.

"Very good. Your name?"

"Vailo, ma'am!" The female returned to attention.

"Excellent. Now," she smiled, "first things first, you'll find I don't like the whole 'Ma'am, Sir' thing. Just call me Cara, or Captain."

"Yes, ma'am! Er...Cara!"

"Very good. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around the ship."

* * *

She hummed to herself, as she knelt by the extraterrestrial plant.

"Captain, I was not aware that you knew Pachelbel's Canon in D. Exquisite."

She smirked. "Yes, Vailo, I know that piece. I know a lot of classical."

"Fascinating. We may have to compare knowledge."

"We may well have to, Vailo." She stood. "How is your tricorder reading?"

"Typical tundra findings, Captain. However, there's minor fluctuations in triolic activity. Permission to comm the science officer and confer?"

"Very well. I'll just collect a sample of the vegetation."

The landscape of Zenik, a small planet in the Celes Sector, was relatively barren, except for sparse trees which sprawled their scrawny arms into the sky, and the occasional village. Also dotting the area were cocoons which appeared to house moths of some sort.

"Captain, Jucsoi recommends we conclude our search. The triolic waves appear to be emanating from the cocoons, as though the creatures inside are communicating with a central hive mind. Fascinating."

"Understood, Vailo. Let's beam up." She touched her combadge. "Dann'e, this is Cara. Two to beam aboard."

"Understood, Captain. Beaming aboard."

* * *

"So, Starfleet, what's cooking?"

"I'm not sure if you're meaning that in a 'you want me to cook something' way, or 'you want us to cook something' way."

"I would prefer the latter."

Another voice broke their silence. "I'd prefer neither." A hiss rang out, and the alien female fell, a sizzling hole in her chest.

Dann'e stepped back, mouth slightly agape. "You..."

"I killed her."

"You killed Teya."

"I killed the Klingon intruder who came aboard this ship to kill us all, and ended up trying to wedge herself between you and I." She tossed the phaser to the floor. "Yes, I killed her."

"Cara, I..."

"Dann'e, I just killed another being. I really don't think you want to get me agitated."

"I understand that. Can I just be alone and think things through?"

"Yeah, sure...as you wish."

* * *

She sat at the bar, the empty shot glasses around her indicating the time that had passed.

A familiar face appeared in her drunken vision. She turned to face it, and, as her bloodshot eyes focused, she grinned a toothy grin reserved for those moments when her inhibitions had fled her.

"Oh, hi, Essan!"

"Hello, Cara. I can see you are...inebriated."

"Yer danged right I am! Proud t'be, too!"

"Are you certain you should be drinking?"

"Oh yesh, absolutely! I'm fine..." She wavered in her chair.

"As much as I value your opinion, my fine friend, I do believe I should escort you to your ship."

"How about yours?" The words slurred all too easily, and Essan was sure she knew little of what she was saying right now.

"Ah, no: my ship's medbay is currently undergoing repairs."

"I'm not talking about the medbay, silly." She batted her eyes. The action had the opposite effect on the rear admiral, partially due to the fact that because her bloodshot eyes had rolled halfway into her head, he was more concerned with keeping her liver intact than any form of intercourse. At this point, he was certain another word would kill her.

"Cara, you need medical attention. I'm beaming you aboard your ship."

He touched the combadge on her uniform, which produced a giggle from the drunken female. Part of him wondered if it had been the touch of his hand near such a usually private area, or merely the internal ravings of a nearly unconscious alcholic.

"Dann'e, this is Vice Admiral Essan Loo. I am hailing on behalf of Captain Cara Kyote, who is currently inebriated beyond simple medical help. I am requesting she and I be beamed to the medbay, where she will be placed in stasis and any alcohol be pumped from her system."

"Permission granted, Admiral. Beaming aboard."

* * *

"Wha...what happened...?"

"You had your stomach pumped, m'love. Thanks to Essan here."

"Really, it was no problem. I was concerned for your life, so I had you beamed aboard."

"I...appreciate it. How many drinks did I have?"

"Well, your alcohol content was about three hundred percent above healthy levels. Had your stomach not been pumped, your liver would have failed. You were out for nearly a day."

"Well, thank you, I suppose."

"You are very welcome," the Rear Admiral muttered to himself. To Cara's recovering mind, he seemed distant, almost.

"Essan...what's wrong?"

He snapped back to the conversation at hand, and she wondered what had happened to cause him to be so listless. "Nothing, Cara. Nothing is wrong. I...I must beam aboard my ship." He tapped his combadge, and dematerialized from their view.

Dann'e lightly grasped her hand. "Cara...he's okay. He's just thinking about what happened last night."

"But what happened, Dann'e? What did I do?"

"Apparently, you tried to seduce him."

"Oh." She nervously glanced around the room. Staring full into his eyes, with tears brimming over, she clutched onto his hand. "You're not...mad, are you?"

Dann'e's heart melted as she stared at him. She was acting childish, but he was concerned that it wasn't just a temporary state of mind. "M'love, no. I am most definitely not mad at you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Good. Hold me?"

I could learn to enjoy this, he thought to himself. He shifted his weight onto the bed, and wrapped her in his arms. To her, she felt...safe. She hadn't felt safe since...well, since Kai. Part of her wanted to whimper and curl into a ball, but the part of her that now controlled her made her cling on to him more. She began to weep softly, yet uncontrollably.

He was puzzled at her. She had gone from emotional to...he didn't know. But he just held on to her.

"Cara, m'love, what's wrong?"

No response from her, but more sobbing and a hand clutching the fabric on his chest.

"M'love, do you need to rest?"

She shook her head in affirmation, and he guided her into a fetal position. He pulled the blanket over her, and stood.

"No! Dann'e...stay...with me...please?"

He sighed, and pulled off his uniform, and pulled the blanket over him.

She sniffed, and wiped a tear away. "Dann'e...I love you."

"I love you too, Cara. I always will."

"Dann'e..."

"Yes, m'love?"

"When are we going to have kids?"

_A/N: Yes! I return! Mwuhuhahahahaha...okay. So yes. Things happen. You can take this as a sign that Cara is spiraling out of control, but you'll see where I go with this later. :3_

_((Sorry for the formatting, or lack thereof! I blame the Internet!))_

_~Ky_


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

"Cara...about...well, about Teya..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what, m'love?"

"For even doing anything with her."

"Dann'e, I understand. Just...tell me! I'll understand! Just don't keep it a secret." She ran her hand down his high cheekbone. She kissed him, and smiled. "And thank you for last night."

He grinned, and twirled a finger in her hair, which was still disheveled from sleeping. He traced the finger down her neck to the small of her back, where he began to massage her spine. She giggled and kissed him again.

"Dann'e...I love you."

The door hissed open as a green-skinned girl made her way onto the bed.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"May I...stay here? I'm...scared."

Cara looked at Dann'e for approval. He shrugged. She kissed him, and moved herself closer to him. She grinned. "When are we going to have kids?"

* * *

Cara glanced at her crew nervously as they stood, in parade rest, backstage at the Earth Spacedock parade grounds. She looked at each of her bridge officers, each immaculately dressed and proud of this occasion. She cleared her throat, and, as she moved down the line, began to reflect.

"Balop, I'm proud to call you my Engineering Chief. Since the day you were first assigned to my ship, I've known that my ship was in capable hands. And you've kept it safe. Thank you.

"Jucsoi, through thick and thin, you've been there, keeping our comms ticking, and keeping me sane many times. I know things have been rough, but I'm proud of you for being there as my Science Chief. Thank you.

"Mirra...you were the first to be a part of my crew. I've been able to rely on you as my second-in-command from our days on the _Khitomer_. And now, here I am, a Rear Admiral, and you're still here. Thank you for being my Tactical Chief.

"Sota, you've been a valuable addition to this crew, and you've helped Jucsoi keep things running smoothly with capable determination. And for that, I thank you.

"Julia, as the newest member of my crew, you've taken the tasks set before you as though they meant life and death. And while they haven't reached that level yet, I'm sure all our lives will be on the line soon enough. Thank you. For being there for me, and for Balop.

"Vailo...your logic and self-awareness have kept me on task many a time. I appreciate greatly the help you've been to Mirra ever since you came aboard. Thank you."

She strode to the entryway where the ceremony was waiting for her, and turned to them again.

"Thank you, for serving me, your Captain, valiantly, in defense of Starfleet. Now let's show them what we're made of." She nodded toward the entrance, and walked briskly onto the stage. Behind her, her crew lined by order of seniority to display the courage of themselves and their Captain.

* * *

Cara looked out into the crowd, and spotted the faces of those who had helped her in her career. She spotted Admiral Quinn, on the front row. Despite his quirks, he had jumpstarted her career, and had set her on the path to greatness.

She spotted Franklin Drake, the mysterious contact with the ever-illusive Section 31. Her work with him which was not able to be written in any historical logs had proven invaluable to Starfleet's survival. She hoped to further work with him.

She spotted Essan Loo, the father figure in her life. He may not have admitted it, but his influence was felt even in her darkest days, which she could say were far behind her.

She spotted Caraina, who was an odd mix of discomfort and admiration. The girl had prospects, Cara knew. It was just a matter of getting her to talk.

She spotted Dann'e, who, cheerful as always, was waving from the balcony. She smiled and winked at him.

"To boldly go where no man has gone before." She looked at the Starfleet insignia on the back wall.

"These words give us hope. Passion. Determination." A glance at Quinn.

"For me? Strength. I've been through a lot, but I've known some people who have proven invaluable to me." A glance at each of the main figures in her life.

"My crew, for one. Without them, I'd just be some lonely drunk at Club 47." As the chuckles rippled through the crowd, she looked back at the six officers behind her, and smiled.

"Secondly, Admiral Quinn and Commander Drake. Their guidance and example were echelons of my career."

"There are many others I don't have time to name, but every single being in this room shares the same purpose as I." She swept her eyes around the room.

"To boldly go where no man has gone before. To boldly go where no Vulcan has gone before. To boldly go where no Tellarite has gone before. To boldly go where no alien has gone before. To boldly go where no being has gone before." She paused.

"As a Rear Admiral, I begin ascending to join the illustrious ranks of captains who have furthered the cause of Starfleet, in the face of numerous adversities. Archer, Kirk, Spock, Picard, Riker, Sisko, Janeway. Countless others who have stood firm in the face of innumerable enemies.

"I am honored. In our ongoing fight against the Borg, and our negotiations with the Klingons, we need Captains who will stand for the rights of every being represented in this Federation. It is my obligation and duty to protect and serve Starfleet with all of my ability.

"I thank Admiral Quinn again for allowing me to prove myself and rise to this rank. I thank Starfleet for allowing me, in spite of my failures, to get back up and serve.

"It is with great honor that I accept this promotion." She saluted, with a sharp stamp of her heels, and turned back toward the ready room. She pivoted back after moving several steps, as Admiral Quinn rose and took the stage.

"Thank you, Captain Cara." He nodded toward her, and then looked out at the crowd.

"As Admiral and Commandant of Earth Spacedock, it is my duty and pleasure to announce that Starfleet Captain Cara Pyarjai Kyote is hereby promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral, Lower Half, effective henceforth, as designated by Admiral Jorel Quinn, this date." He turned to face her, and, withdrawing an additional epaulette for her dress uniform, pinned them to the shoulders of her uniform. He smiled at her, and squeezed her shoulder lightly. He turned back to the crowd after saluting her.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

It was just him and her. Once again, she mused. But here she was, a Rear Admiral, and he was still a Captain. She didn't want to think about how it happened, but right now, he was _really _distracting her. She couldn't tell if it was the fact he was half-drunk, or just that she was smitten with him in the midst of all the pomp that had just gone on.

"Dann'e, how was my speech?"

"I loved it! I really did!"

"I could tell. You were waving like an idiot." _An adorable, lovable idiot._

"You really deserved the promotion, Cara. It's an honor to even be around you."

"You're always around me. It comes with being together."

"Well, Cara, see...that's the thing. We can't be together like this anymore."

In an instant her heart went from bemused to crushed. Her face dropped, and she didn't stop the tears from welling out.

"You see, I can't call you my girlfriend anymore, and I hope you'll understand my reasons why."

"No! No, I won't! I don't want to!"

"Cara! Wait! Listen!"

Part of her wanted to leave, part of her wanted to rip him limb from limb, but the majority of her wanted to hear him out.

"Cara...here's why. I love you. You're too precious to me to be called my girlfriend." He moved to one knee, hesitantly. "Cara Kyote, will you marry me?"

From bemused, to crushed, to overjoyed. She rushed to wrap him in her arms, and as the tears now freely rolled down her face, she nodded enthusiastically. "You researched that?"

"It's been on my mind for a while now, and I figured today would be the best-" She kissed him.

"You picked the weirdest way to do it." She grinned and kissed him again. She threw her arms again around him, and as they carried each other from the lounge to her quarters, she knew she was happy, and would be for the rest of her life.

* * *

William Riker sat down in the chair and tented his fingers.

"I see. So, what you're saying is that you have a plan to defeat the Borg?"

"Yes, Admiral. Does it seem feasible?"

"To me, it does. How do you propose we implement it?"

"I would be more than happy to go about recruiting Captains to push this through, Admiral."

"Very well, Captain. By the way, I was there for your promotion ceremony. I was impressed by your speech."

Her face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes. You have a vision. One I share. Defeating the Borg once and for all would unite the Federation in ways unimaginable. I intend to see it done."

"And when should we expect to begin this, Admiral?"

"Barring any unwanted attacks on Federation space, I expect Captains to be fully trained in one year."

"Very good. I will see to it. Thank you, Admiral."

"It's my pleasure, Rear Admiral Kyote. Dismissed."

As Cara turned to leave his office, Riker looked at her ponderingly. _She _is_ the one to defeat the Borg. She has help to do it. I know she'll succeed._

"Captain?"

She turned toward him.

"Live long and prosper, Cara."

She saluted. "And to you too, Admiral." She turned briskly, and walked from Riker's office, to begin her new assignment, and her life. Marrying Dann'e was something she looked forward to, and it gave her the strength to go about this assignment.

Her life certainly wouldn't be easy, but she knew she'd try her best.

* * *

_A/N: That's it! Well, Season 1 at least. I'm calling it that because I'm at a point where I don't know what to do with this. I could continue it for another run, or I could just bury it here._

_Anyway, I guess, in the meantime, I should discuss what I'm wanting to do next._

_I'm going to experiment with a crossover, one that I don't recall being done before. It will involve two common Sci-Fi franchises, and, just like J.J. Abrams, will involve lots of lens flares and pretty things. And rifts between space and time._

_So, since I'm wrapping at least the first part of Easy Life up, I'd appreciate any reviews anyone would have!_

_~Ky_


End file.
